Obey Me World
by Arudon
Summary: The age of the dragon is ending. The purple dragon's egg has been lost. To those who still live in Warfang, things could not be bleaker. Until one day fate decided it would have the dragons remain for a little while longer.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except my OC's**

**First Fanfic, here goes nothing**

* * *

_Gong…_

_Gong…_

_Gong…_

The bell tower above the academy struck three, signaling the end of the school day for all the young dragons attending the school in the city of Warfang. Even though the war with the Dark Master still waged on, the guardians believed that the youth of the city should continue to be educated and trained, for they were the true hope for the dragon race.

After the attack on the Dragon Temple, it was reported that all the eggs that were stored there had been destroyed, and the purple egg had been lost. Those eggs that were still in Warfang, however, were spared from the slaughter. There were, in all, about a total of one hundred young dragons and dragonesses, ranging from hatchlings to teenagers. Most didn't fully understand the hope they embodied for the rest of the dragon race. To Kiro, though, it was old news.

He stood on the steps of the academy, stretching his coal-gray wings in the afternoon sun. He had a grayish-black body, with scales that didn't reflect the light, and a deadly looking tail blade shaped like a very thin spike, hard enough to pierce the hardest of scales but thin enough to slip through a pair of ribs. His claws, spikes, tail blade and head crest were all silver, with delicate looking horns that curved downward from the back of his head. His most startling feature, however, were his brilliant amethyst eyes, which sparkled with intelligence.

He glanced around the street with a bored expression on his face, while the rest of the student body passed by him. A few dragonesses held back behind him, shooting furtive glances at him and giggling to themselves. One dragoness in particular slunk around behind him, her belly low to the ground. With a snarl, she pounced on Kiro, sending them both tumbling down the stairs. They landed in a heap at the bottom, the dragoness laughing while Kiro gave an annoyed groan.

Untangling himself, Kiro turned to her and snapped, "Saya? What the heck was that for?!"

Saya snickered to herself as she stood up and shook the dirt off of her scales. A little shorter smaller than her older brother, Saya had pale pink scales reminiscent to that of a pearl, with a gold head crest very similar to her brother's, along with matching spikes and claws. Her tail blade, however, was slightly shorter and frailer than her brother's, looking not nearly as deadly. She had light violet eyes that were almost blue, and a kind smile already spreading out on her face. "Oh I don't know, brother dear, I just thought we could both use a stretch after that lecture."

Even remembering the hour long lesson about the history of some boring dragon war that happened who knows how long ago was enough to make Kiro's eyes droop in exhaustion. Seriously, sometimes it seemed that Cyril only talked for the sake of hearing his own voice.

"So you knock me down a flight of stairs?" he asked indignantly.

"Oh come on it was only a bit of fun." She replied with a half-smirk on her face. Sighing, Kiro turned around and started to walk down the road. Looking back over his shoulder, he couldn't help but grin as he called back, "You want fun? Race you home, and loser has to kiss a mole!" and took off flying down the street.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Saya in indignation, as she took off after him. She didn't get the chance to catch up to him though, as a deep bellowing sound thrummed across the city. She stopped in her tracks, confusion etching its way onto her face as she thought, 'Is that the war horn?'

All around, the city was thrown into panic, as the streets were suddenly flooded with dragons and moles as the war horn once again bellowed a deep timber. Ahead two blocks, Kiro stopped in his tracks as he heard the first blow, his face flowing from surprise to fear and finally to conviction in a matter of seconds. Turning around, he thought only to get to his sister, but with the streets suddenly crowded with its citizens, reaching her quickly became an impossible task.

Cursing under his breath, he backed up to give himself room to take off, only to snap his head up at the shrill sound of Dreadwings. The sky above Warfang was suddenly filled with them, as they swooped down and dropped their cargo of apes into the streets. Kiro looked on as he saw two apes land directly on an older ice dragon in front of him, screeching.

Bellowing the ice dragon tried to shake them off, but the lead ape swung a huge axe off his back, and with a deadly swoosh of finality, separated the dragon's head from his body. The head bounced away from the quivering mass, stopping at Kiro's feet, drawing the apes' eyes to him.

Fighting back the nausea that hit him, Kiro dashed into a nearby alley as he heard the apes call after him and begin to give chase. Turning back and forth and dashing through the streets, he eventually was able to leave most of the fighting behind. Slowing to a halt in a dark alley, he attempted to calm his racing mind. He had lived in the city for most of his life, and knew the streets better than anyone, so he knew that if he could avoid detection and keep tabs on the enemy location, he shouldn't have too hard a time navigating around the fighting. It wasn't that Kiro was afraid of fighting, it was simply that while his sister's whereabouts were unknown to him, he couldn't afford any delays such as pointless fights. And that was his priority one: locating Saya. If there was one thing Kiro knew how to do, it was protecting his little sister. And with this in mind, he ran through all the possible routes Saya could have taken to get home. And he knew that she would go home, as that instinctively was where she felt safest. And so off he dashed, his mind calculating every possible route he could take.

* * *

Dashing around a corner, Kiro ran headlong into a white dragoness who was turning the corner at the same time he did. Sent tumbling head over heels, the two dragons were sent rolling, carried forward by Kiro's momentum, stopping at the center of a courtyard.

Untangling himself from a dragoness for the second time in one day, Kiro got up and took a good look at the girl he had just collided with. She was about his age, well, at least she was his size, not much more than fifteen, and was pure white, except for a red mark on her forehead that was mostly covered by her horns. She stared back at him with green eyes that displayed neither coldness nor warmth, but a simply neutral look that spoke of untold years of experience.

"Well that's hardly a way to greet a lady! What are you doing dashing around like that anyway, you could have hurt someone?!" Kiro looked at her in disbelief. "In case you haven't noticed we're under attack! What are you doing out here any way?"

Before she had a chance to respond, a deep guttural voice came from behind them, "I don't know why, but it makes our job a hell of a lot easier."

Spinning around, Kiro saw an ape with a huge curved sword he recognized as a Tal-war and buckler glowering at him. "Come on out, lads, we found our primary objective" and from behind the pillars surrounding the courtyard stepped about a dozen apes, all grinning maliciously as they eyed the two young ones they had caught in their trap.

Using his wing to herd her, Kiro and the girl backed up to the wall behind them, while the apes formed a semicircle around them, while the one with the Tal-war stepped forward menacingly. "Look, I don't know what you're after," stated Kiro, trying for negotiation, "but whatever it is we surrender. Take us into custody."

The big ape merely smirked at this. "Oh no, no, no, you're mistaken. You see, our orders were to capture the girl alive if possible, and to kill any who witnessed it. Sorry, but this is the end for you. Scratch! Take care of this worm. His blood isn't worthy to stain my blade." Another ape, Scratch apparently, stepped forward and slung a massive crossbow off his back. Notching the bolt to the crossbow and bringing it back, he placed the coal-black dragon in his cross-hairs. Kiro's pupils dilated as he started to stammer, "Hey, wait…" but was cut off by the sound of the trigger being pulled.

Kiro closed his eyes, but slowly opened them when he didn't feel the bolt ripping through his chest. He saw the white dragoness slump to the ground, the bolt embedded deep in her heart. He stood there in shock as her brilliant green eyes fluttered, drooped, and finally closed.

A deep voice snapped him back to reality, "A pity, I had hoped to take her alive. See the trouble you've caused, boy! I was going to make your death quick, but seeing as how you've decided to mess things up, I'll just have to make your death extra harsh!" The huge ape with the Tal-war slowly advanced, eyeing the young dragon.

Kiro's mind was racing. 'Why did she save me? Is this the end? So suddenly? No, it can't be the end, I have to save Saya!' He gasped as the girl on the ground suddenly grabbed his wrist, and images flashed through his mind, a massive planet, floating in all its majesty; a thousand people all bearing the same mark on their forehead; the images of a thousand lives and people. And through it all he heard her voice:

_'It would appear you have a reason for living. You don't want it to end here, do you'_

'That girl, impossible!'

_'If I grant you the power to escape this, will you help me? I propose a deal: in exchange for this power you must grant me my one wish. However, the power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Do we have a contract?'_

With sudden conviction, Kiro's thoughts roared out, 'Yes, I accept the terms of this contract!'

'_Very well then…_'

In a flash of white, Kiro's mind returned to his body, and he looked up directly into the approaching ape's eye. Standing back up, a grin cracked across his face.

"Tell me, ape, how does it feel to live a life with no meaning. Does it feel liberating, to go about as the puppet of a higher power? Or does it hurt, knowing that no matter what you do, it will serve no higher purpose."

The ape paused in his approach, suddenly hesitating as he stared into the eyes of this suddenly confident dragon. Then, shaking his head as if to liberate himself from some kind restraint, he spat, "What does it matter to you, worm. Regardless of whether it serves a higher purpose, you're still going to die here." And he drew back his sword to swing at his neck, but once again hesitated, as the dragon's next words took him by surprise:

"Then why haven't you done it?" Kiro smirked, "Come on, it would be so easy. Or maybe you've finally realized how pointless it all is."

Stepping forward and now turning his gaze on the group as a whole, a strange red symbol flashed into existence in his left eye, turning his gaze from confident into somewhat demonic. "Here's a command that all of you should find a purpose!"

"I Kiro of Warfang, command you, all of you, DIE!"

With an audible snap, the apes sprang to attention. A smile spread across the lead ape's face as he responded, "Happily, Your MAJESTY!" and with that, slit his own throat. Around him, all the rest of the apes did the same, until the only sound left was that of pooling blood and the thump of Kiro's pounding heartbeat.

Slowly, Kiro walked out of the circle of corpses, desperate to get away from the death he had just caused. His thoughts were racing, 'I did that, I killed them, oh god I KILLED them!'

Then, taking several steadying breaths, a new thought entered his head, 'With this power, I could change everything. Up until now, I'd been so _bored_, so tired of a world that never changes, of a world where families are ripped apart. But now...'

A grin spread across his face, and the power sprang to life in his eye.

"Well, then…"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! More chapters to come. Remember, this is literally my first fanfic, so please review and let me know that people are at least reading this.**

**Later lovey readers**

**Arudon...**


	2. Chapter 2

Kiro stood over the white dragoness that had given her life to save his, and granted him this incredible power called geass. He still did not truly understand what it was, only that the power of the King had forever changed his life. He contemplated her form, so fragile, yet seemingly so strong.

"Why?" he asked aloud, "Why did you save me? For what purpose?"

The sound of shouting and the roaring of dragons brought him crashing back to reality, and he realized that he had tarried in this place too long. 'Whoever she was' he thought, 'staying here any longer won't bring her back.' And with that thought, he slunk off into the shadows.

The young dragon quickly realized that no matter how well he knew the streets' of Warfang, there was no way he could avoid the fighting. There were simply too many apes for that. What truly astonished Kiro was the sheer number of enemies that had poured into the city; sure Warfang had been attacked before now, but never on a scale this large.

Growling, Kiro ducked behind a cinder block, just as another band of apes came tearing down the alley right past his hiding place. 'I'll never be able to find Saya like this. Not while the fighting is still going.'

Then, his thoughts branched off in a new direction, and a smile slowly spread across his lips. What if there had been a reason that he was chosen for this power? What if his purpose was to stop this war? Because with this power, it finally seemed possible. Slowly, a plan began forming in the back of his head, a plan so brilliant and daring that most would have considered it suicide.

'If I'm going to pull this off, I'll have to get to a high spot where I can see the whole of Warfang.' Taking off and flapping up to the top of a large domed building, he looked over the burning city, searching the skyline for a good vantage point. It had to be tall enough to where he could get a complete picture of the battle, but also small enough not to be noticed by the enemy. His eyes stopped their roving when he let his gaze settle on the bell tower on the roof of the academy. It was far enough away from the main fighting that it wasn't really a target, and it was high enough to give a good tactical viewpoint of the whole city. Still, if the apes continued to press their attack, it would soon become a very visible target. It wasn't perfect, but it would suit his purposes.

Taking off from the top of the dome, the young dragon made his way around the perimeter of the main force of apes and dragons, who were quickly losing ground and being forced to retreat deeper into the city. Finally reaching the bell tower, Kiro looked over the view he now commanded. The location was perfect for a commander to see the battlefield, and all about him the pieces waged war on each other. The city was a board, the combatants the pieces, and Kiro was the player. Now all he had to do was move his pieces correctly, and the game would be his. It was the ultimate game of chess.

Kiro let the geass flare to life in his eye, only this time he focused on controlling the power, and attempted to manipulate it. He was snapped into his own consciousness, like the first time he had been granted the power by that mysterious girl, only this time he was alone, striving against the wonderful power that had come into his life, wanting it to give him one more gift. He could feel it fighting him, not wanting to bend to his will, to do what he wanted, but eventually he won out, and with a mental click, like a camera lense adjusting, he felt a different surge of power. Kiro smiled.

Reaching out with his mind through the geass, he felt the minds of all the dragons fighting below him, touching and feeling their minds with his own, unnoticed by them as they continued their relentless struggle. He focused on one particular dragoness, who was isolated from the rest of the force and running through the streets. He brought his mind directly into contact with hers, and spoke. "_If you want to win, you will follow my orders!_"

* * *

Crimson was pissed. She couldn't believe that the dark master would do something like this! Attacking the dragons in order to conquer them was one thing, but launching a full sale invasion with the explicit goal to annihilate civilians? What kind of a plan was that? The only result would be a decimated, dead city with nothing left to rule. It didn't make any sense.

She pushed the thoughts out of her head as she snarled and ripped into another ape that had just appeared around the corner. She was a rather attractive young dragoness, about the same age as Kiro, with scales that truly lived up to her name, as if she were mad of dazzling rubies. She had four glittering gold horns that framed the side of her face, making her appear a little wilder than she actually was. This worked out for her in the long run, putting her enemies at a slight disadvantage by the intimidating display.

Dodging the beast's clumsy sword thrust, she sank her claws into the things crude shield, ripping it away from the screaming thing before unleashing a torrent of pure red fire directly in its face. Screaming a death cry, the ape fell backward, writhing around on the ground in its final moments…

Only for two more to come screaming around the corner. Twisting her head to sudden sounds behind her, Crimson saw three more of the ugly brutes jump down from a building behind her, effectively boxing her in. Snarling, she went into a ready stance, flicking her eyes back and forth between the two sides. Suddenly, she felt something brush her mind, and then a voice, clear and calm entered her mind, "_If you want to win, you will follow my orders._" Startled, Crimson almost dropped her guard, before snarling angrily, "Who the hell are you, and why the fuck are you in my head?"

"_That doesn't matter right now. The point is you have to trust me or you're going to die! Now, look to your left. Do you see that crumbling brick at the base of the wall?_" "Yeah, 'course!" "_Strike it with your tail blade!_"

A look of shock flashed across her face. "You're kidding. That's your plan?"

Suddenly the five apes screamed in unison and charged towards her, while the voice in her head screamed, "_DO IT!_" With a roar, Crimson lifted her diamond shaped tail blade into the air and with all her might smashed it against the loose brick. The effect was almost instantaneous.

With a quaking shudder, the wall gave way on both sides of her, collapsing on all five apes and leaving nothing but bloody paste. Surprisingly, the section of the wall behind her also collapsed, but not on her as expected, instead, it toppled the other way, collapsing on a group of Dreadwings on the other side, sending the foul beasts swooping into the air. However, those that had survived were quickly felled by a barrage of elemental attacks by a group of dragons that appeared on the opposite roof.

One of them, and ice dragon, called down to Crimson, "It's ok, you can trust him, he's going to help us win." Suddenly the contact was there again, speaking in all their heads, "_Thank you for those words of confidence. I will indeed aid in your victory, but you will have to do exactly as I say. I'm going to assign each of you a letter and number. Memorize these, as I will be using them to command you._"

Crimson glanced up at the sky, as if trying to locate the ethereal voice in their head, while snorting. "Why don't you come out and face us, instead of ordering us from the shadows. If you want us to follow you, you'll have to at least let us see you."

The response was immediate, "_I can't do that, at least not yet. I make a promise to you, Crimson of Warfang, after the battle I will reveal myself to you, but not until we defeat the enemy. Do you understand?_"

Growling, Crimson shook her head in frustration, but eventually relented and nodded her head.

"_Good, now prepare for your next instructions…_"

* * *

Up on the tower, Kiro's geass blazed with a brilliant red light as he stood stock still at the edge, staring out across the city issuing orders that the geass ensured were delivered.

"P7, create an earth barrier 2 ft high in front of you now." He then watched as a group of apes dashed around the corner where P7 was located, only to trip on the wall and be instantly massacred by the dragons. "T4, freeze the area 6 ft to your left." He then watched as a Dreadwing came in for landing, only to slip on the ice and clatter to the ground, only to be torn apart by the furious dragons. "O6, O7, O8, O9, fire at 7:00 at 15 degrees." He watched as a multi-elemental burst destroyed a group of Dreadwings. Slowly but surely he was grinding their forces to dust, all that remained was the final blow to the main force of apes that had withdrawn to the northern gate. If he could just get his pieces into position….

A shrieking sound broke his concentration, and he felt the geass shut off. Spinning around, Kiro found he was surrounded once again by at least ten apes. The leader of the group was staring at him with a malevolent grin on his face, thinking that he had just got himself another helpless victim to slaughter. "Nowhere left to run, little worm." he said with a smile.

Kiro drew himself up to full height, the sunset behind him silhouetting his outline, and a grin cracked across his face. "What makes you think I'd want to run away, and besides, you fools couldn't have picked a worse place to try and corner me. Really, trying to trap a creature capable of flight by putting his back to a cliff?! But I suppose I shouldn't expect pawns to be as intelligent as the players."

The ape's eyes widened as he heard these insults hurled at him so calmly. Snarling, the ape tore his sword from his belt, screaming, "You little runt! I'll kill you for that!"

At this, Kiro only smiled wider. "In my experience, I have found some interesting things about killing. In my opinion, the only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed! Therefore…"

Kiro's smile disappeared, and he allowed the geass to flare to life, taking on the image of a wrathful demon.

"I, Kiro of Warfang, command you, DIE!"

The apes looked at each other, then, as one, ran to the edge of the tower and leaped off, spread eagle and with insane smiles on their faces. Looking away at the last second, Kiro avoided seeing them splatter on impact.

Turning back to the city, he observed as the enemy made a rallying point around the North gate, and attempted to make a stand.

"Now, where was I. Oh yes, Q3, Q7, focus you fire to the right." He leaned back and laughed aloud as he watched two Dreadwings shriek as they burst into flames.

'I can do this!' he thought, 'I can beat them! I can defeat the Dark Master'

* * *

In the enemy encampment, the ape leader Gaul received yet another bad field report from one of his commanders in the city. He was looking through a very clear crystal, the face of a field lieutenant looking back at him, delivering him the news. The crystal was called a looking glass, and it was used by all the commanders in the field as ways to communicate with the main tactician. In the past hour, Gaul had gotten increasingly bad news as the dragons apparently rallied behind some unseen commander, and were quickly ripping through his forces. Now the majority of his apes had their backs to the North gate, and if something wasn't done soon they would be annihilated.

"General Gaul, if I may," interposed another voice, and an ape with a scar running right down the middle of his face appeared in the looking glass.

With a sigh, Gaul leaned forward in his chair, "What is it, Lash. Can't you see I have a battle to fight."

Ignoring his superior officer's rudeness, Colonel Lash continued, "About that sir, I feel that the only way to ensure our victory is to utilize the A6. It might be our only chance of victory. At this stage there is little we can do against an enemy this well entrenched."

Considering his words, Gaul tapped the looking glass, bringing up another image on the screen, splitting the image halfways so he could still speak to Lash. "Dr Lazarus, please report."

The image showed what appeared to be some kind of makeshift laboratory half hidden in shadows. Viewing the screen, one could see wiry looking ape wearing ridiculously large glasses bounced into view. "Yes, your generalness? What is it you want!?" the excitable doctor implored. Repressing a snarl at the obvious lack of respect from his inferior, Gaul responded with a huff. "What is the status of the A6 special weapon. We need to send it in if we are to even hope to pull off a win."

Lazarus stopped bouncing around and looked at Gaul as if he had slapped him in the face. "Are you joking? The A6 is nowhere near ready for an actual combat engagement! The primary stabilizers have just been added, not to mention the condition of the subject! Too even think-"

"Enough!" snapped Gaul, cutting the doctor off. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "What would be the results to our forces if we sent it in?"

Lazarus adjusted his glasses nervously, and pulled up a clipboard, as if reading off a list. "Well, the enemy-finder hasn't been calibrated, and one entire limb isn't even fully attached. Frankly, if we sent it in now, it would cause unsustainable damage to both our own troops as well as itself. It cannot discern at this point which entities are enemies and which are foes."

"Very well then," sighed Gaul. "Lash, order all troops to withdraw."

"General!" the astounded commander exclaimed. "With all due respect sir, we haven't even completed a single one of our objectives. If we retreat now, we will have to face the dark master empty handed."

Standing up from his chair, Gaul's face contorted into a full snarl, his red eyes blazing with enough hatred to stop a charging troll. "Which do you think is more valuable, Lash, a full company of 2,000 apes, or a few shiny words of recommendation. I will not let this turn into a bloodbath. WITHDRAW OUR TROOPS AT ONCE!"

"Yes, General, I will sign off now." Lash's ashamed face disappeared from the screen, and Gaul leaned back in his seat, his mind deep in thoughts. Lash was right on one point: There would be hell to pay when the Dark Master heard his report. 'Which matters more,' he thought to himself, 'the lives of a few apes or my own survival?'

* * *

Kiro couldn't believe it when he saw the apes turn en mass and flee through the gate. Disbelief quickly turned into elation, and he did a hop-skip dance around the circumference of the tower. Looking back over the city, his eyes wandered over to the wind section, the neighborhood where he lived. 'Huh, I really can see my house from here.' he thought to himself. As he continued his observation, he noticed the piles of bodies in the streets, and his thoughts instantly reverted to his previous goal: finding Saya. He still had no idea if she was alive or dead at this point, but what he did know was that he had to find her now. A thought flickered across his mind when he remembered his promise to Crimson, but he quickly pushed it away. Saya comes first, everything else is secondary.

Flexing his leg muscles, he leaped off the tower, plummeting straight toward the ground. His mind ran through a countdown timer, calculating exactly when he would need to pull up from his dive. A mere 10 feet from the ground, he snapped his wings open and leaned back, using the momentum of his dive to increase his acceleration, shooting him out across the city like a bullet from a barrel.

Slowing down, he shifted his wings to take him on a wide curve to finally land on his street. Calmly walking up, he reached his house and paused at the base of the steps. He instantly realized that something was wrong, evidenced by the bashed in front door and scrape marks on the steps. With fear rapidly closing over his heart, he dashed up the stairs and into the house, only to stop dead cold as he was greeted with the most horrible sight of his life. There in the middle of the room, lay a large green female dragon with her chest cut open from chest to sternum, her guts spilling across the floor, the wicked axe still embedded in her. But this was no ordinary dragoness, oh no.

Kiro could only stare at his mother's cold, dead eyes, unseeing, unfeeling. Empty…

Then he became cognizant of the myriad of other sounds coming from the rest of the house, particularly what sounded like a muffled voice screaming. A very familiar voice.

Eyes wide, Kiro dashed around his mother, up the stairs, and down the hallway where the sounds were emanating. Skidding to a halt in front of a room, he slammed his shoulder against the door, breaking right through it. What he saw nearly drove him insane.

There were 6 apes in the room, and they were all crowded around a screaming dragoness with pink scales. And they were…they were….

The sound Kiro emitted was not even remotely natural, nor was the red glint that suddenly appeared in his eye, as he lashed out with both his mind and his body, tearing into them, ripping their flesh, breaking their memories, slashing their throats, breathing his fire down those newly opened throats. It wasn't until he found himself hacking at a headless carcass did Kiro even begin to calm down, slowly falling away from his rage, slowly falling…

He looked over at his sister, lying with her eyes closed tight in the center of the room. Slowly, Kiro crawled over to her and wrapped her body with his wings, comforting her, murmuring soothing words in her ear. It wasn't long until she fell asleep in his warm embrace. It wasn't long till he fell asleep as well, too exhausted and afraid from the day's activities.

He simply remained curled around his sister, now alone in an empty room, in an empty, cold world, as the blackness engulfed him.

**Finally, another chapter. I've already got another one cooking, so please rate and review. **

**Good bye for now my beloved readers.**


End file.
